1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an antenna and, more particularly, pertains to at least a swept element and at least three-frequency antenna for utilization in the amateur radio frequency spectrum, the military frequency spectrum, the HF spectrum or the professional communications frequency spectrum.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art triband beam antennas have been complex mechanical structures requiring traps for resonance on predetermined designated frequencies. The prior art beam antennas and antennas in general have usually been extremely large in size, mechanically and electrically, and also expensive to the individual user due to the amount of metal and electrical circuitry in the tune traps of the beam antenna. The resultant beam antenna was a large mechanical structure, an electrical structure with traps which had inherent problems either of opening up or burning shorted, and an antenna while realistically used had a limited life due to mechanical and electrical failures in the traps.
Also, another problem with the beam antennas was matching the antenna with a desired coaxial impedance, having a wide bandwidth, having a determined usable resonant center frequency, and having a structure which was mechanically rotatable. Prior art structures required large size arrays.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an apex fed opposing swept element beam antenna which can also be utilized as a monopole or dipole antenna and which includes a relatively reduced physical size of antenna with a minimal reduction in bandwidth, and an antenna which is not mechanically or electrically broken for traps as known in the prior art.